Steps To GoodBye
by Lord-Hermione
Summary: She was slowly sinking into darkness, and he stood there and watched. Being the typical Ichigo he was. Sort of IchiRuki. OneShot.


Steps towards Goodbye

I have never seen her cry like that. I never knew how to comfort someone, especially her. Maybe I should have hugged her, or at least say something. But I was speechless.

"Rukia…" it was barley a whisper. I took a step forward but Inoue darted towards her and hugged her.

"Shh…He didn't die alone. He was happy. Shh…" Inoue whispered in Rukia's ear.

"NO! BYAKU-NEE SAMA! Get up! Get up!" the screams were frightening.

It was over and yet there was a new beginning waiting for us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia had been through a lot. Way more then me. Sometimes I would wonder how that girl still smiled. She probably had the worst life than anyone I ever known. But she said it was the best.

Ever since Kuchiki Byakuya died, her visits to the real world decreased. When she did come over, she'd always come to my house. I never knew what to say so I invited everyone else over. But once, she caught me off guard.

"Ichigo…" I was busy beating Kon up.

"Ah, Rukia. Hey, what's up?" I asked awkwardly.

"Idiot…" Now like most movies, when something tragic happens to someone, that person would cry, cry and cry, and annoy everyone. Rukia wasn't like that. She'd just talk. And cuss.

I sometimes wonder if she cried alone. But at the moment the only change in her was her smile.

She never smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo! I have been appointed seated officer!" she popped up one day.

"What? Really? Cool…what seat?"

"4th." You may think she's smiling but the only positive thing in her face was that her eyes twinkled. "Although, he wouldn't have ever let me, but no matter."

I walked up towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I missed her SO much. I had everyone else, but she was different. Inoue was with Tatsuki most of the time. Ishida was living up to his dad's standards. And Chad…well since when was it fun being with Chad?

I still do my 'substitute shinigami' work, but it was no fun without Rukia constantly bugging me around.

Her work up in Soul Society was heavy; I guess that's what you expect being such a high seated officer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo, do you want to go back in time?" she asked me one day, looking up at the stars.

"I don't know…who cares." I was awarded a punch in the face.

The truth is I really do, I wanted to go back at that moment where Rukia's pain started and just make it better for her. But then again, she might not be the same person.

"I've been appointed vice-captain of the 13th squad."

I gaped at her. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It's no biggie. I saw it coming." She shook her.

"Idiot…" I muttered. Even though with all my heart I knew that it wasn't her being the idiot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been visiting soul society thanks to Urahara, and of course I searched for Rukia. She was on missions, and when she wasn't on missions she was at meetings, and when she wasn't on meetings, she'd be in training. I think her main goal is to achieve Bankai.

"Ichigo!" it was Renji.

Renji was captain now, and being a captain meant serious work. No fun time at the real world. Although I wondered about Toushiru….

"Yo." I said back.

"Been a while huh…" Renji said looking at Rukia training with her comrades. "I feel sorry for her… she has been through a lot. And problem is no one is there to be with her.

I felt like punching the red head.

I was there.

I wanted help her.

I was the one who felt like shit.

No matter how hard I tried I always failed.

And this was the time to say: I am weak.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now with no Aizen, thanks to me, there's no problem. SO WHY ARE THEY FUCKING TRAINING SO HARD.

Can't they see there's a lonely substitute shinigami wanting to be in the presence of a small black haired shinigami?

I regretted everything, from the moment I first saw her, to the last moment I saw Kuchiki Byakuya.

----------------------------

One night, she came to me. But to my surprise she wasn't just wearing a black shinigami robe; she was wearing a white one over it. The sign of a captain.

"Uh- Rukia…are you-

"Captain Ukitake stepped down due to his increasing sickness. I'm a captain now."

"Dude that's awesome!" although it wasn't. It was the worst thing that can ever happen to me.

"I guess… but to be honest, it's a bit lonely up there."

Now is your chance…

"Its lonely here too, ya know…" I said.

"Sure but…you got everyone here. Up there it's all work work work."

Then stop being a shinigami! Come here…come back.

"Sucks." I said instead.

"Ichigo, I came here to give you something…" she took a step forward. She looked like she was unclipping a necklace around her neck. "This is for you."

It was a necklace. It was made out of black beads. And at the bottom there was a diamond, in a shape of an arc. It reminded him of the moon in Hueco Mundo.

"I made this especially for you; the diamond at the bottom is ice from my sword. It won't melt or break, I promise."

I took the necklace, my mouth wide open. This was the greatest gift ever. But the meaning…I didn't like the meaning.

"You know what this means," she said turning around, "now that I'm Captain there will be no time for you. It's only my squad, and the safety of Soul Society."

Hearing that out load broke my heart. I still didn't say anything.

"I will miss you…and I promise whenever I have the free time…and if I'm allowed to, Ill visit you." She said turning back to him; there were tears in her eyes.

"You…better." I choked out.

"And you better visit me…" she said.

With a smile.

A heartbreaking, one in a million, smile.

Don't leave. I wanted to say. Don't leave me alone. You're the only true friend I got. Please.

"Please." I accidentally said.

"What?"

"Nothing." Actually it was everything.

Please stay.

Please hug me.

Please smile forever.

Please say that you're sorry.

Please punch me.

I need a punch. I need to wake up from this nightmare.

"Good-bye Ichigo." She said, there was a rip in the air as the portal to Soul Society appeared. "Ill miss you."

"Rukia…" I wanted to pour my heart out. But I was Ichigo. I said what the typical Ichigo would say. "Bye."

And she was gone.


End file.
